You look like Hitsugaya taichou
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: All Rukia wanted was a cute pet, she got what she wanted. She got a bunny!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach...dang it

A shadow shunpoed at high speed through the forest, the figure had just finished his mission at retrieving a vital tube. He wasn't told what was within the tube but it was important enough to have the sou taichou send a captain of soul society to get it. That much was clear.

"Hmm, looks like I lost them" the captain had slowed down to catch his breath, a whole division of the enemy had found him out and tried to kill him. However what they didn't know was that the captain they were fighting was none other than the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"What is in this thing anyway?" he asked himself as he carefully took the vial out of his hakama and lifted the tube to eye level. It was a clear test tube that imprisoned an eerie green liquid, oddly enough the liquid was the same color as his eyes.

"Whatever this thing holds, has to be important, I have to be careful" he told himself when a sudden gust of cold wind surrounded the flabbergasted captain and brought him down onto the ground far below. The vial slipped from his grasp and the fragile glass broke causing green liquid to splutter out.

"NO!" widen shocked mint colored eyes stared as the liquid slowly spilled all over. However with the reflexes of a captain, he used his reserved energy and shunpoed towards the falling liquid, only to be showered upon. Only then did Hitsugaya land on the ground, with a hard thump.

'Damn it! that hurt!' he heard himself think.

'Great there was no way I saved any of the liquid! the sou taichou is going to murder me!' he thought in fear, Hitsugaya never really did fear anyone but when you put him in the presence of the head captain, it was then you'd have to realize he was still a kid. And the fact that the head captain had strong reiatsu, even when he was resting and doing nothing.

'I had better get this over with as fast and painless as possible' he thought grumpily as he tried to stand up, only to find his head over looked the ground a mere few inches.

'Wha...what the hell?! I'm standing aren't I?' he could feel his whole body was alright so nothing should have broken, so why was his head only a few inches off the ground.

Hitsugaya turned his head to look at his surrounding when he caught a glimpse of some things that were very familiar.

'What the hell are my clothes doing there!?' the small captain could feel his whole body burn with embarrassment. His clothes were indeed on the ground his black hakama, white haori, his shoes and socks, along with something very important to him, Hyourinmaru. Hitsugaya made his way towards his clothes when he realized he wasn't walking, but in fact hopping.

His mint colored eyes widen in horror as he felt his heart drop in his chest and slowly looked down at his body. It was covered in white fur, in the shape of a small animal. He had two front paws and two hind legs, his stomach touched the ground, and he had a tail.

'What the hell happened to me?!' he screamed in his head, he couldn't talk, slowly fear crept into his soul as he made his way towards the sound of a river, only a few miles off where he was. When he arrived he cautiously looked upon his reflection, he saw his green eyes, and his white hair however what he also saw was that his white hair was all around his face, his human features were gone and what replaced them were animal features.

He looked up and saw his ears. Hitsugaya Toushiro had become a little white rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I don't own bleach

Btw thank you for all the reviews!! please don't stop!! if its not to much to ask for that is!

* * *

'Damn it! how the hell did this happen?!' Hitsugaya asked himself as he walked, or rather pawed around in a circle in complete thought.

'It must have been the liquid! its the only thing that makes scene! but why would the sou taichou need a liquid that turns shinigami into animals?' this question, along with many others kept running thought the former humans mind.

'I have to get back to soul society! and get back to normal!' the white haired bunny really didn't want to stay a rabbit forever. However

'But how am I going to get there? I doubt I have any of my shinigami powers and I can't talk! Damn it!' he made his way towards his clothes and looked at them in frustration.

'I guess I have no other choice' and a sigh escaped his mouth, as he tried to lift the only possession he cared for.

'Damn it all! this body is so weak! Hyourinmaru weights a ton!'

* * *

Had anyone seen what was taking place at the moment would have to stare and stare and then stare some more, before they cracked up, in a laughing fit. For a tiny white bunny would be dragging a sword much too big for him, in his mouth. Leaving a trail in the dirt.

'I have to find a way back!' Hitsugaya thought in frustration, when suddenly a hollow appeared.

'Great! at the perfect timing too!' he cursed as the hollow had spotted his little body. He was sure the hollow could feel his reiatsu emit from his body, if not anything else.

'Fight or run!' this single foreign thought ran at full speed through the former humans mind, a thought like this was never something he would have thought of before. However one tends to think differently when their body has become a rabbit.

The hollow attacked. Hitsugaya was left with only one choice. Fight.

* * *

Hyourinmaru wasn't used to fighting along side an animal, much less a rabbit but when the sword felt the familiar reiatsu pulse from the mammal, he calmed down. Hyourinmaru knew his master was with him, he hadn't abandoned him after all.

Hitsugaya knew this the moment he felt his sword had attacked with the same precision as when he was human.

'Thank you Hyourinmaru' Hitsugaya smiled he was indeed grateful.

'Now its time to vent my anger!' the bunny smirked in pure wickedness, if that were possible for a cute bunny.

Hitsugaya rushed towards the hollow about ten feet high, give or take, with Hyourinmaru in his mouth. He attacked head on.

Turning his little head to the left the blade of the ice sword came into contact with the right leg of the huge monster. Had he been strong enough the leg would have come completely of, however only blood was drawn.

A scream could be heard from miles away as the hollow yelled in pain. It aimed for the small captain, it tried to grab Hitsugaya but was to distracted by the pain to be correct, and instead only fell onto its self.

Taking this in, Hitsugaya made a run for the hollow. With his sword he ran as fast as his rabbit legs could take him and with the strength of his former body, miraculously cut the hollows whole right arm off. This was too much pain for the hollow to bear so it decided to run. It had opened a black hole, and jumped in.

The former tenth division captain thought for the briefest of moments,

'If I jump in now I could possibly get to the living world, and threw there I could make it back to Soul Society!, however if I don't make it there, its possible I could end up in Hueco Mundo' Hitsugaya knew if he landed in the living world he had the highest chances of getting back to Soul Society, and if he landed in Hueco Mundo he would die in a heart beat.

Hitsugaya made a jump into the fading dark hole, and into the abyss beyond.

* * *

Darkness was all mint colored eyes could see. When the small bunny suddenly remembered

'That's right, I jumped through the dark hole after the hollow' his memories came into his head as fuzzy images but Hitsugaya was sure they were correct. He had left all his possessions back in those woods with only Hyourinmaru still in his mouth.

'Thank you Hyourinmaru, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have made it' the white bunny thought gratefully then grimaced at what could have happened to him.

'If only I could carry you without actually carrying you' he thought of this problem, if would be quite a scene if humans were to see a white bunny carrying a sword in the middle of a city. That was attention Hitsugaya didn't want at any cost. Sensing this problem his master was dealing with, Hyourinmaru reacted accordingly.

'Hyou...rinmaru?!' a shocked rabbit's mint colored eyes widened when Hyourinmaru pulsed as if to have a heart beat. Hitsugaya suddenly felt cold ice flow throughout his small mammal body, something was happening!

Hyourinmaru was merging with his master. When an abrupt flash of blinding white light engulfed Hitsugaya.

* * *

Mint colored eyes slowly opened from the nap he had just fallen into. Hitsugaya made an effort at getting up and look around at his surroundings.

'Where am I? oh right,...Hyourinmaru' the white rabbit captain looked around as if to find Hyourinmaru laying next to him. He didn't find anything. But knew the cause, Hyourinmaru was inside him. And that was enough. He looked around at the buildings and humans from the alleyway he woke from.

'I had made it!' he thought full of pride, he made it to the living world, of Karukara town.

'Now to get back to Soul Society', he thought wearily slowly making his way through the shadows of the bright day, careful not to try and get any unwanted attention.

'Only how is it I do that?' and once again a sigh escaped his lips, softly moving his thin whiskers up and down.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bleach...but I do LOVE IT!! (of course, who doesn't?)

* * *

"Rukia I said no!" Ichigo screamed at the petite shinigami who just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Why not Ichigo? I could easily take care of it! I wouldn't need your help!"

"I don't trust you with ANY animal! and definitely not in my room!"

"So what if its your room?! I said I could take care of a pet rabbit on my own, why don't you trust me?!"

"Because you wouldn't know the first thing to take care of an animal" Ichigo and Rukia continued to argue over the simplest things. All Rukia asked for, was if she could have a pet rabbit, but Ichigo beginning Ichigo didn't want one. He knew Rukia wouldn't know the first thing to do if she had a pet, and would ether panic and put the job onto him or completely forget the poor thing and still leave him to care for the rabbit.

"Ichigo! you know nothing about me! you jerk!" Rukia screamed with both fists clenched and pushed the carrot top boy out of her way and jumped out of his room window.

"Rukia" Ichigo whispered sadly, he felt guilty at what he had said,

'I could try to trust her, maybe she would care for the thing, after all she does love rabbits' he pondered this possible outcome.

* * *

'Damn Ichigo! how can he say he doesn't trust me?!' Rukia thought angrily as she stomped through Karukara town, not really caring where she was heading.

'So long as I'm far away from that idiot!' she thought grumpily, when she suddenly felt the weight of a strong spirit pressure,

"Damn it! its a hollow!" Rukia popped a soul candy into her mouth and turned into her shinigami self once more, and made her way towards the park. With Shirayuki at her side. This was the perfect time to vent her anger. And Rukia couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Rukia had made it! the hollow was still in the park

"Why is it still here? why hasn't it left to attack the humans?" Rukia couldn't help asked herself out loud, when a small blur of white caught her attention from the right corner of her eye.

"A...a bunny?!" Rukia screeched as she saw a horribly wounded white rabbit lay on the ground, in the line of an upcoming cero from the hollow.

'Its going to kill that rabbit!' Rukia thought in horror and in a flash withdrew Shirayuki and shunpoed towards the bunny.

* * *

Hitsugaya had made it to the living world of Karukara town, and even though he knew his way around some places, in the form of a rabbit everything looked foreign to him.

'Damn it! I'm lost!' he thought in frustration, with each passing moment he hated the fact that he was an animal as small as a rabbit. It was already hard enough to be the size he already was, the insults, the teasing, everything he had gone through were mostly because he was short. If anyone were to ever find out he had become a rabbit, he knew he would never live it down.

'I have to get back to Soul Society! and get back to normal!' when he suddenly felt a sharp pulse of reiatsu coming from the park.

'A hollow?! here?! now?! damn it!' even though he would have rather avoid the monster, his captain instincts kicked in and he made his way towards the hollow.

'Why me?'

He had arrived in time to see the hollow was going to attack the nearest building, which happened to be an elementary school.

'I don't think so!' he screamed in his head as he ran towards the monster, Hitsugaya's mint colored eyes for a moment turned ice blue, Hyourinmaru was there inside him. And he was going to make himself known.

As Hitsugaya ran towards the monster he jumped up with his hind legs and bit down onto the hollows skin, causing the monster to scream out in pain and falling backward. The elementary school was safe, for now.

The hollow reached down towards its leg and made an attempt to crush the small bunny but Hitsugaya saw this and let go, only to run up the monsters chest and bite down onto the hard mask, only then did Hyourinmaru make his presence known. As he gave his power to his master causing Hitsugaya to have amazing powers that normal bunnies didn't have.

He tore the mask of the hollow in a jagged scar down its face, however as he was doing this the hollow grabbed Hitsugaya from behind and tore him off its face, throwing the small bunny's body into a thick tree trunk, causing a small dent. This stuck Hitsugaya with such force blood was drawn from his lips, drenching his white fur.

'Damn it!' he cursed this last thought that ran through the white rabbits mind, as darkness soon engulfed his blurring eye sight.

* * *

Rukia couldn't stand and do nothing as an innocent bunny was going to be killed by a hollow. Rukia drew Shirayuki and called her name,

"Mai Sode no Shirayuki, Some no mai: Tsukishiro!" a pure white circle surrounded the hollow and in a flash the monster was frozen in mid cero. Rukia then shunpoed in front of the hollow and used her second attack,

"Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!" and four white ripples that flowed from the ground she had pierced began to take form around her and a wave of crystal clear ice clashed head on into the hollow, sending it to Hueco Mundo.

Rukia had easily won. However she didn't care, Rukia thanked Shirayuki then sheathed her. She turned around and ran towards he wounded bunny and kneeled down with a worried face.

"You poor thing! hold on I'll take care of you" she whispered to the bloody animal and used Keido to heal its wounds. A warm light purple emitted from Rukia's hands, which hovered a few inches over the animal. The color of each shinigami's Keido was different, for Rukia hers was a light purple, just like her snow.

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't remember everything that had happened but he was sure he had attacked a hollow head on and was wounded, for his body felt broken. However he could also feel a warmth overflow throughout his body, as he slowly opened his eyes he saw that a person was healing him.

More like a shinigami. Hitsugaya's mint colored eyes opened wide at this and he tried to get up and look at the shinigami who had healed him.

"Don't force yourself little one, your hurt" he heard a female's voice say to him in concern,

'Where have I heard that voice before?' he thought for he was sure knew he had heard that voice before, he just couldn't put a face to it.

"Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you, that's funny" he suddenly felt her hands clamp around his body, and being brought up to her face. He could feel his body burn in embarrassment, for she was holding him around his torso and waist.

"You look like Hitsugaya taichou!" she exclaimed when she looked into the rabbit's mint eyes. Hitsugaya got a good look at his savior when he thought in shock,

'You're Kuchiki Rukia!' he remembered her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the review!!

and favorites and story alerts!!

please continue to watch over me!!

* * *

Hitsugaya wasn't sure if this was a dream or not, but he was sure Kuchiki Rukia was in front of him. She was the one who had saved him,

'Kuchiki?! wha...what is she doing here?!' Hitsugaya couldn't help but think in confusion.

"Your eyes are mint colored just like Hitsugaya taichou, it's so weird" he heard her say with a light blush,

'Why is she blushing? and since when did she know what my eye color was? we've never talked to each other much less anything else!' he found himself wondering.

"Either way you don't look so well," he saw a smile form across the Kuchiki's face,

"And you don't have a collar so, I guess that means, I'm taking you home with me!"

'She...she's what!?'

"That's funny! your body is burning up! do you have a fever little one?" he felt Rukia get up from where she kneeled and held him close to her chest. This only got the little captain blushing even more. He was never going to forget this.

'Why me?'

* * *

Rukia saw the little bunny slowly open its eyes, looking around in confusion. What really got her thinking was when she looked into the rabbits eyes and saw they were the same color as a certain captain she knew.

"Your eyes are mint colored just like Hitsugaya taichou, its so weird" she found herself saying and suddenly she could feel her face burn.

'Damn it! why am I blushing? I just remember that captain and I start blushing?! so he is cute, wait! what am I thinking?!' Rukia shook her head. She needed to get her mind off that captain and his face,

"Either why you don't look so well," she smiled with pure bliss,

"And you don't have a collar so, I guess that means, I'm taking you home with me!" she was finally going to get the one thing she wanted. Wither Ichigo allowed her or not!

She suddenly felt the rabbits body burn and his heart beat race.

"That's funny! your body is burning up! do you have a fever little one?" she couldn't help worry. Rukia picked him up and laid him in her arms close to her chest and she could again, feel his little heart beat faster.

'I'm going to give him a new name, little one might be getting him angry' she thought with a smile.

* * *

"What is that, Rukia?" Ichigo asked pointing at the small bunny in Rukia's arms.

"What Ichigo? it's just a rabbit" Rukia said as if the topic was just like the weather.

"I told you, no pets!"

"And I told you I could easily take care of one, myself!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?!"

"...Well...umm" Ichigo stuttered

"Exactly! you have no reason as to not allowing me to have a pet!" Rukia yelled,

"Besides this rabbit here, needs me!" she looked down at the white rabbit in her arms and smiled kindly down at him,

"He was attacked by a hollow and was hurt, I healed him but I don't want to leave him just yet" Rukia explained

"Why would hollows attack a rabbit?" Ichigo asked skeptically

"I have no idea, but ether way I'm going to take care of him, wither you like it or not!" Rukia looked up into the teens amber eyes, in determination. Ichigo saw this and knew he couldn't get her to change her mind,

"Alright, just know that whatever happens I'm NOT going to take care of that thing for you!" Ichigo pointed down at the rabbit,

"Fine! I don't need your help anyway!" and Rukia turned around, put the rabbit on her bed within the open closet door and changed back into her gigai. Which sported a simple short sleeve yellow dress with a box collar and brown shoes.

"Now all I have to do is name him" Rukia looked thoughtful by putting her hand under her chin.

"So what are you thinking?" Ichigo asked from where he laid on his bed,

"I'm thinking about naming him chappy!" Rukia exclaimed with a huge smile across her face.

"I don't think he's going to like that! after all he is a boy rabbit right?" Ichigo asked with a small blush and avoided the girl's purple gaze,

"Yeah he is" Rukia said not necessarily getting why Ichigo was blushing,

"Never mind"

"hmm? your a weird one, Ichigo" the petite shinigami said and turned back to face the white rabbit. She stared into the little rabbits green eyes and pure white fur and smiled softly,

'His fur is so white and his eyes really do look like Hitsugaya taichou's, it's so uncanny, but'

"I have an idea" Rukia smirked and stood up right again.

"His new name is...Shiro Chan" she turned to give Ichigo a half smile

"Shiro...Chan?!" Ichigo looked at Rukia as if she were crazy

"Yes! that's his new name" she then picked up the small rabbit and hugged him to her chest

"You'll like that name, I guarantee that, Shiro Chan!" and Rukia did something that made both Ichigo and the bunny blush steam red.

Rukia kissed the white rabbit on the forehead.

* * *

Hitsugaya just stared as the Kuchiki and Kurosaki fought as if they were an old married couple, and couldn't help but feel odd around them.

'This is so stupid' he thought grumpily

'If I could only tell Kuchiki it's me, then she could take me back to Soul Society and I could get back to normal!' he planned, however when he felt Rukia look down at him he looked up and could only stare.

'Her eyes are so purple!' Hitsugaya blushed at this thought and forced his eyes down to the ground he hung over. He heard them talk about why hollows would attack him and he couldn't help think

'It's because those useless hollows knew I had strong reiatsu! they had no other choice but to go after...?!' he never got to finish his thought, for in the next moment Rukia had sat him on her bed.

'Damn it! she's looking at me again!' and Hitsugaya could feel his face flush harder this time. For Rukia's face was only a few inches away from his face, and if ether one were to move their face forward a little they would be nose on nose.

'I can't believe she would get into her gigai in front of Kurosaki as if he weren't there!' Hitsugaya couldn't help but think in wonder and confusion. As Rukia stood in front of him in thought. He saw Rukia smile and then proclaim his new name,

"His new name is...Shiro Chan!" and his green eyes bulged

'Shiro Chan?! she's going to call me SHIRO CHAN?!' when Rukia suddenly picked him up and hugged him deeply to her heart.

"Yes! that's his new name, you'll like that name, I guarantee that, Shiro Chan!" he could feel her heart beat excitedly in her chest, and couldn't help feel, a bit happy. When Rukia again surprised him by planting a soft kiss on his forehead. His face flushed so deep he was sure Ichigo and Rukia would be able to see. He was NEVER going to forget this.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach but I do own this story!!

And that's good enough!!

Please continue to review!!

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" a very old bald man screamed at a very frighten shinigami.

"Well...umm...Hit...Hitsugaya taichou hasn't come back from his mission yet" the man stuttered, as he could barely stand up from the spiritual pressure emitting from the head captain

"So.Where.Is.He?" the old captain gritted his teeth

"Well...umm...tha...that's...umm we don't know" he said above a whisper afraid to death, as what his punishment was going to be.

"What?! you don't know?! how can you not know?! he's a captain! how could you people lose him?!" the head captain screamed, he was usually a calm person however when the news that Hitsugaya Toushiro went missing got to him, he was VERY angry.

"We...we tried to...to find him but, we couldn't find his reiatsu anywhere" the man explained, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"What do you mean you can't find his reiatsu? he was sent on a simple retrieval mission! he should have arrived by now!"

'Damn it! how could Hitsugaya taichou just disappear?! he was on a mission for me!' the sou taichou thought in anger

"Umm sou taichou? are you alright?" damn! wrong question

"Of course not, you ignorant child! tell all the captains who aren't on a mission and all the lieutenants if they know anything about Hitsugaya's disappearance they are to come talk to me, personally!" the old man commanded

"Yes Yamamoto Genryusai-sama!" and in a flash the shinigami disappeared himself.

'Damn it! I should have gotten more than one captain to go on that mission' Yamamoto cursed, he needed that vial, and he needed it BADLY.

* * *

"What?! Hitsugaya taichou is missing?!" a strawberry blonde woke with a shock,

"Yeah, his reiatsu was nowhere within a five hundred mile radius, and we only found his clothes but no him, nor Hyourinmaru" Kira said sadly,

"I...I can't believe it are you sure?!"

"He is Matsumoto, Hitsugaya taichou is missing" Renji said sadly, almost regretfully for reminding his big bosomed friend.

"But he hasn't even been gone a day yet, he couldn't be missing!" Matsumoto refused to accept the information about her captain.

"Your right but, with this kind of mission it would be really easy for a captain like Hitsugaya taichou, it wouldn't take him until sunset to finish" Ikkaku tried to comfort his friend while looking out the wall sized window, behind the desk of the very captain they were talking about.

"But that doesn't mean he's missing!"

"Matsumoto, your acting very unbeautiful" Yumichika proclaimed while crossing his arms across his chest, looking straight at her

"Do you think I give a damn?! my taichou is supposedly missing and your busy telling me, I'm not acting beautiful?!" Matsumoto practically screaming by now, she was good friends with the prissy shinigami but at times like these, she just wanted to punch his lights out.

"Calm down, Matsumoto san! it's no use getting angry! just think about this for a while" Kira proposed, claming the usually bubbly shinigami down.

"Right thanks for the information and advice, but I'd like to be alone for now" Matsumoto said quietly, she really needed time to think of this whole thing.

"Right, call me if you need anything" Renji put a hand on the female's shoulder and squeezed it, letting her know he was here. He knew all too well the feeling of not being able to help someone close to you, when everyone else gave up hope. Silently he left with the others.

'Where are you...taichou' Matsumoto stood at her captain's desk and looked at all the papers he hadn't finished yet. She hoped with all her heart, that this was all just a dream.

* * *

"So Rukia?" Ichigo asked the raven haired shinigami, as she was finishing her homework

"What?" she turned to her left from where she sat at Ichigo's desk.

"Where is that bunny going to sleep?" Ichigo looked at the bunny who sat on his table, staring back at him

'Is it just me or does that bunny look like he's...glaring at me?!'

"His name is Shiro chan, and where else is he sleeping?" Rukia got up and gathered her things and put them into her school bag.

"Where?"

"...With you duh!" Rukia smiled at Ichigo's horrified face

"Are you an idiot?! I told you I wasn't going to have anything to do with that thing!" Ichigo screamed pointing at the rabbit in Rukia's arms.

"Nii-chan are you okay?" a meek voice sounded from beyond the substitute shinigami's door, an orange flash with a mix of black and white flew across the room, before Ichigo called out

"I...I...fine Yuzu! just go to sleep!"

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked tilting her head to the left, as she had made her way in and stood in front of her brother.

"Yeah! just go to sleep, I'll follow you after I finish some left over homework" he lied

"Alright, just know that I'm here nii-chan, so is dad" his little sister smiled kindly up at her brother and skipped out,

"That was a close one!" Ichigo sighed

"Yeah it was! but next time tell me before your going to throw me into the closet! I hit my head because of you!" Rukia said angrily rubbing the back of her head,

"Shut up chibi! I told you that thing is not sleeping with me!"

"Oh grow up Ichigo! I was kidding!"

"Huh?!"

"Shiro chan isn't going to sleep with you because he's going to sleep with me!" Rukia smiled and lifted the light rabbit into the air so she could nuzzle his nose.

"I told you he was my pet, not yours! besides my name is on his collar, isn't it?" Rukia's smile only grew wider as she stared at the light purple collar around little Shiro's neck.

"Are...you serious?" Ichigo stuttered

"What?"

"Is that rabbit really going to sleep with you?"

"Yes! what's wrong with that?"

'Right, Rukia's not the smartest person out there' Ichigo thought with exasperation.

"Right well, good night Ichigo see you tomorrow" Rukia turned on her heel and jumped up into her closet, with her pet in her arms.

"Night Rukia" Ichigo whispered and turned off the light.

* * *

"Goodnight Shiro chan, sweet dreams" Rukia blushed and kissed the little rabbits wet nose, as she made herself comfy in her tiny bed.

She was sure to make room for Shiro, for he slept on her pillow right next to her head.

That night Rukia had the sweetest dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

O.O FINALLY!!

30 comments!! thank you all so much!!

I don't own Bleach!

But please continue to watch over me!

and please continue to review! pwease!!

* * *

Hitsugaya just stared at the petite shinigami threw the darkness. Even though he had no light he could make out her head, her shoulders, even the outline of her body under the sheets.

He was never one to stare but Hitsugaya found he couldn't take his eyes away from the sleeping face of Kuchiki Rukia.

'Damn it! what's wrong with me?!' he thought in frustration, all day he couldn't help but feel odd around the shinigami. When she had found him he was indeed grateful, and that was all he thought he felt but that was wrong.

From when Rukia told him he was going home with her to the time she put his new "collar" on he felt odd. And he couldn't figure out what it was.

'Damn it! why can't I get this feeling out of me?... I've never felt this way before, ...no! it must be these hormones and this body!' and as soon as he thought that Hitsugaya's mind filled with Kuchiki Rukia.

Red flush covered his face as he remembered how she held him close to her chest and how she kissed him,

He was never kissed by anyone before and he had to admit Kuchiki Rukia was the last person he ever thought would be the one to kiss him.

'She...she means nothing to me!' arguing with himself, he shook his head causing his white ears to wobble to and fro, and his thin whiskers to brush against Rukia's left cheek.

He saw in shock as the girl shifted in her bed and whispered a name,

"Shiro...chan"

'Ku...chiki?' and instantly Hitsugaya remembered the Kuchiki's face when she first said he looked like himself,

'She was blushing back then, but...why?' he couldn't help wonder as he continued to stare at the sleeping shinigami.

'Why did you blush Kuchiki? what do I mean...to you?' he asked himself silently as sleep tempted him into her sweet embrace.

* * *

"Bye bye Shiro chan! I'll only be gone for a while so wait here k?" Rukia petted her rabbit softly on the head as she was making her way towards Ichigo's window. She was dressed in her school uniform when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Who is it Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he made his way close behind her, also dressed in his uniform.

"Shhh it's Renji" Rukia put her finger over her mouth to silence the teen,

"Wait Renji, calm down! I can't understand you!" Rukia yelled

"uh huh, ok...wait, WHAT?!" the raven haired shinigami yelled

"Are you serious?! when?! how?!" she plumaged the man on the other line, with millions of questions that needed answers to.

"Alright! I'll look around, I'll call you if I find out anything" and the girl shut her white flip phone.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he saw the girl had a worried face on.

"Renji just told me...something"

"What?"

"...Hitsugaya taichou has gone missing" amber and mint colored eyes widened

"What?! the little captain is missing? how?"

"His name is Hitsugaya taichou Ichigo! and Renji said he went missing yesterday, when he didn't return from a mission."

"What? a mission? what kind?"

"Renji said it was just a retrieval mission, and that normally he could have finished it in just a few hours, but he never returned and..."

"And?"

"All they could find were his clothes, he wasn't anywhere within a five hundred mile radius" Rukia looked dejected.

"Come on Rukia! stop looking like that, I'm sure he'll be okay, after all we are talking about the little captain after all" Ichigo smiled reassuringly at his friend

"Thanks Ichigo, maybe you're right"

"No, I am right"

"I said you could be right!"

"Shut up and just go! we're going to be late!" Ichigo said hurriedly running out of his door.

"Don't tell me what to do Ichigo!" the petite shinigami yelled back, and made her way onto the teen's bed but not before she stared at Shiro chan.

"See you soon Shiro chan" Rukia gave a sad smile and disappeared out the window.

* * *

Hitsugaya couldn't believe it! Soul Society was looking for him. They were actually paying attention. Finally he was going to get home!

'Yes! it's about time!' he thought happily and would have jumped up in joy had he been alone but unfortunately he wasn't, the substitute shinigami and Kuchiki were both still in the room.

'Huh? why does Kuchiki look so...sad?' the white rabbit thought in question as he saw Rukia look down at the ground with sad purple eyes

'She doesn't deserve to look sad, she's too beautiful for that' and again Hitsugaya could feel his face flush deep red.

'What the hell?! where did that come from?!'

"Thanks Ichigo, maybe you're right" he heard Rukia say gently to the carrot top teen, and the white haired rabbit couldn't help but feel something from deep within his stomach crawl into his heart.

"See you soon Shiro chan" he saw Rukia give him a sad smile,

'Ku...chiki...I' and for the first time since he turned into a rabbit, Hitsugaya was starting to rethink his plans on returning to Soul Society.


	7. Chapter 7

Dude! 40 comments?! O.O

You all love me so much?!

Thank you!! !!

And I don't own Bleach so...

Just a heads up this chapter might not sound so well, I am sorry!!

* * *

"Hey Rukia I can't go home with you, I have to stay after to clean up the room" Ichigo moaned as school was letting out

"No problem, I can take care of myself Ichigo," Rukia pouted

"Besides I have Shiro chan! I won't get lonely!" the petite girl smiled and waved back at the teen as she made her way home.

"Shiro chan! I'm home!" Rukia grinned like a bob cat as she came in from Ichigo's window.

"Did you miss me? I'm sorry" the raven haired girl picked up the rabbit, which was waking up from his nap on her bed, Rukia made her way towards her pet and brought her hands around his waist and swung him in the air.

"I missed you Shiro chan! I couldn't pay attention in school, I was too busy thinking of you!" Rukia lightly blushed but spoke the truth with pride.

She then made her way onto Ichigo's bed and laid their like a sloth, putting Shiro on the pillow so he sat next to her head. And in a flash her bright smile faded into a sad line, her eyes darken.

"Shiro chan...what do I do?" Rukia asked the silent rabbit, she turned her head a little to the upper left to stare into his mint eyes.

"It's been two days since Hitsugaya taichou went missing, and...I'm worried" she sat up from where she laid on her back. She picked up her pet and put him on her lap.

"You see Shiro chan, Hitsugaya taichou is a captain from my world, and he is the youngest in all of Soul Society's history. Everyone says he's a quiet and cold person but somehow I don't see him like that, I see him as a shy and lonely person even though I can't really say that, seeing he's my superior and " Rukia looked out the window to her left

"Personally I don't know him enough to say I know him, but...I don't know maybe it's because we both have ice zanpaktou, that I see him differently. But whenever I do see him or hear about him, I can't ignore the fact that my heart jumps" the petite shinigami blushed red.

"I have no idea as to why I feel this way but, it's a strong feeling" the girl turned her head and looked down at the rabbit in her lap, and smiled

"I think I may have a little crush on him"

* * *

'She...she has a crush...on me?!' Hitsugaya could feel his face flush.

There were many girls in Soul Society who told him how good looking he was and gave him gifts and such but when Rukia confessed. It was different. When she said that simple sentence, it was like soft snow falling down from the pure white sky. When she said she had a crush on him, it made his heart soar, and Hitsugaya didn't know why.

'Kuchiki...what? why would you feel this way towards me?' questions pulled harshly at his heart,

'What did I do to make you feel this way?' as if hearing his thoughts Rukia said

"Its funny, we've never so much as talked to each other, but the first time I saw him many years ago, I felt a connection. I felt something within me that just couldn't stop thinking about him. I thought it would go away and for a while it did, but after the winter war with Aizen, it came back and now" Rukia stopped and looked as if she were about to cry, but held whatever she was feeling, and lifted the rabbit into her arms and held him close.

"My hearts never felt this painful, Shiro chan, I can't stop thinking about Hitsugaya taichou I want him to be okay, no matter how...I just want him found!"

'Rukia...' Hitsugaya knew he just used her first name but for some reason he didn't care. Right now, why should he.

'I'm sorry...I...I never meant to hurt you, it's me!' he silently pleaded as he looked up at the tearing girl, he could see big tears starting to form at the rims of her misty purple eyes. He couldn't ignore the pain in his heart grow.

'Please don't cry Rukia' as if trying to tell her he was here, Hitsugaya wiggled his way closer towards the crying girls face and gently licked a single tear off her left cheek.

'I'm right here, Rukia'

* * *

"Shiro chan" Rukia smiled, she knew her bunny understood her, when she couldn't tell anyone else, he was there, he always would be.

"Thank you" and she kissed him on his warm head. With her tears wiped away and only dried up streaks left. Rukia suddenly felt a gnawing hunger in the pit of her stomach

"Ahh I cried myself hungry!" she yelled, all clues to her previous fears gone without a trace,

"I bet your hungry too Shiro chan, just wait here I'll be back in a flash" and the shinigami disappeared. Only to return with a bowl of Chinese vegetables , eggs, and tiny sausages all mixed together in warmed up rice. Her chopsticks, hung from her mouth

"It's a good thing Ichigo's family is out right now, I could have taken longer but I didn't want to keep you waiting" Rukia smiled and sat on the floor with her knees together flat on the floor, Shiro made his way off the bed and sat in front of her. His paws making small clicking sounds as they made contact with the hard floor of Ichigo's room.

'Where is my food?' he involuntary thought when Rukia picked up a small dab of rice on her chopsticks and shoved it close to his mouth.

"Here you go, eat up Shiro chan!"

'She wants me to eat from HER chopsticks?!' his face flushed for the hundredth time in just two days,

"What's wrong Shiro chan? trust me it's good!" the purple eyed girl smiled encouragingly

'That's not why I don't want to eat it' he moaned but soon found hunger made its home in his stomach,

'I'll never get over this!' and he opened his mouth and began to chew the food

'It's good!' mint eyes opened in mild shock,

"See told you!" Rukia then got a bigger wad of rice and topping and popped it into her mouth, blissfully unaware of a pair mint eyes and a flushed face staring up at her,

'Its like an indirect kiss' he pouted and looked away.

* * *

"Rukia what are you doing eating in my room? and on the floor?" Ichigo asked as he walked in on the two

"Ahh Ichigo your back!" Rukia turned a little to her right to stare at the frowning teen

"Stop moping sour puss! I won't make a mess and I'll wash these dishes so don't worry"

"Your feeding your rabbit food WE eat, from OUR dishes" he tried to make a point to the oblivious girl

"Fine! we'll eat out then!" Rukia picked up the bowl of food in one hand and Shiro in the other as she made her way out the door, when

"Wait! that's not what I mean, you don't have to leave" Ichigo turned towards Rukia with a slight blush as he looked at the wall behind her, he could feel eyes burning into him but for some reason he knew they weren't Rukia's.

'Don't tell me it's that rabbit again!' when amber eyes met with mint he knew he was right. The white rabbit was staring straight at him.

'Damn it! what is that thing doing staring at me like that?!'

"Ichigo"

'Why does Rukia love him so much?'

"Ichigo!"

'Damn it! he's getting on my nerves!'

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed throwing her chopsticks at the spaced out teen, with amazing aim.

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL RUKIA?!" Ichigo breathed out as two chopsticks nearly took his head off from both sides.

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" she yelled as she put Shiro on the floor and made a sign to let him know to stay,

"I'm going to wash these dishes and then go change, so I can take Shiro chan out for a stroll in the city" Rukia turned and swiftly made her way out the door. Leaving the silenced teen and the glaring rabbit, all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!! FINALLY!!

WOOT!! 51 comments too!! if this continues, I mean if I get 10+ comments each chapter! by the this story ends I'll have 100 comments!! .

I'm so lucky!

please keep watching over me!!

P.S I don't own Bleach

* * *

"I don't see what Rukia sees in you" Ichigo stated at the white rabbit, that only seemed to stare at him. And stare. And stare. And stare some more.

"Ahh! stop staring at me you annoying rabbit!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance

"Ichigo! why are you yelling at my Shiro chan!?" Rukia punched the shocked teen in the back of the head, sending him into the wall across the room.

"Rukia tell your rabbit to stop staring at me!"

"Ichigo I didn't know you were so insecure" Rukia teased

"Shut up! I'm not! I'm just annoyed at your rabbit!"

"Shiro chan has done nothing! but if your so insecure then we'll leave now" Rukia turned towards the door and left, leaving Ichigo to pout all to himself.

* * *

"Did he hurt you Shiro chan?" Rukia's soft voice registered in his mind as he was too preoccupied with the feeling of distaste towards the substitute shinigami still fresh in his mind.

'Damn that boy! he's always getting friendly with Rukia!' Hitsugaya's mint eyes squinted in anger and some other feeling deep in his heart, he still didn't know why this feeling kept coming up when Ichigo was with Rukia, it was similar with the feeling he had with Hinamori but somehow it was different. With Rukia, it was stronger.

"Shiro chan?" he looked up and nuzzled Rukia's neck to show he was okay, she slightly blushed at the action but smiled none the less.

From where he sat on her left shoulder he could see, without her hakama and sword, Rukia looked like a simple human girl. She wore a pair of light green Capri's with too many pockets to use, black flats, and a white short sleeve shirt with long black sleeves sewn on, and a simple chain hung from her shirt across her left breast down.

"Ahh look Shiro chan! this store has something I really like, but I'm not sure if I should buy it" Rukia confessed turning to her right and stared into the wall sized window skimming over the clothes, shoes and other things however her eyes only searched for one thing. A necklace.

"There it is!" the petite shinigami exclaimed and ran inside.

"Shiro chan how does this look on me?" Rukia modeled a simple necklace around her neck. It was just a black cord, with two charms hanging from it, a thin white cross and a blood red gemstone, he had to admit he liked it. Rukia looked hopeful to hear what he thought and for a moment he opened his mouth and tried to tell her he really like it, he would even wear it if she let him but reality came crashing down. And Hitsugaya remembered he was still a rabbit and rabbits didn't talk. In stead he decided to show her, he walked from where he sat on the counter and because Rukia was so short the counter only came up to her lower chest.

Hitsugaya nuzzled his wet nose on the cross and he could tell Rukia was blushing

'She blushes at the most simplest things' he mused but found he was blushing as well.

"Miss are you going to buy that?" the sales woman asked politely

"Yes, I am" Rukia pronounced proudly as she paid for the necklace and left with Shiro in one hand, the small bag in the other and a wide grin on her face.

When her phone rang, Rukia put Shiro in one hand and pulled her white phone out

"Hello?"

"Renji?!" the petite shinigami heart leaped

'Could Hitsugaya taichou be back now?!' hope quickly found its way into her heart, when Renji told her the news

"He's not back yet? I see...alright...keep me posted" and she hung up. Anger and sadness were easily read on her face. Hitsugaya knew she would be crying again. This time he would prevent that from happening.

* * *

Rukia made her way towards the park bench and let Shiro go onto the ground. She curled up into a ball and her shoulders shook

'Rukia' sadness filled the bunnies eyes as he jumped up onto the bench and sat next to Rukia. He moved real close to her as if he wanted her to lean on him.

'Please stop crying Rukia, I don't want to see you like this' seeing her cry her heart out because of him, made Hitsugaya's heart wrench with pain.

'Rukia please see it's me! I'm right here!... Rukia!'

"Hitsugaya taichou?!" Rukia looked up and around her searching for the source of his voice.

'What?! she...she heard me?!'

"Shiro chan I think I'm going crazy, just a moment ago I thought I heard Hitsugaya taichou call my name" a smile made its way across the raven haired girl's face, but it held no warmth as it always did. She was broken, because of him.

He needed to show her he was there for her, he needed to show her she wasn't alone so he nuzzled Rukia's thigh. She smiled this time, one of happiness, he got his point across.

"Where would I be if I didn't have you Shiro chan?" Rukia lifted the bunny up and into an embrace nether of them would forget, for both needed comfort only the other could provide.

* * *

"Man! I'm tired!" Rukia yawned as she stretched her arms wide

"Then go to sleep" Ichigo scolded

"No! I have to take a bath!"

"Then take one already"

"I will! man! what's got your sprit power jumbled?" Ichigo only stared at Rukia's odd saying

'Must be something from Soul Society' he thought and immediately dismissed it.

"Now Shiro chan lets take a bath!" mint and amber eyes widened like saucers

'WHAT DID SHE SAY?!'

"YOUR GOING TO TAKE A BATH WITH AN ANIMAL?!" Ichigo yelled in utter disbelief,

'Rukia couldn't be that naive could she?' Ichigo thought

"What's wrong with taking a bath with Shiro chan?"

"Well the fact that its an animal! and the fact that he's a BOY RABBIT!"

"So? he won't tell anyone!" Rukia shrugged and lifted the shocked rabbit into her arms

"Besides Shiro chan is dirty! I have to clean him once in a while right?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Exactly what I told you! he's a boy animal your a girl human!"

"Technically I'm a shinigami in a gigai"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh shut up Ichigo!" and before he had time to say anything else Rukia shunpoed out of the room and into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ahh that was a just what I needed" Rukia sighed as she made her way into the room

"I can't believe you just took a bath with that animal"

"His name is Shiro chan! and so what? it's not like I did anything "improper" you pervert" Rukia slightly grinned

"Shut up! I'm not a pervert!" Ichigo blushed

"Yes yes Mister. Pervert I understand"

"Rukia!"

"But you know Ichigo?"

"What!"

"Shiro chan might not like hot water, his body is still so hot" Rukia felt her bunny's body with a worried face,

"Maybe its because he can't get your naked body out of his face" Ichigo answered

"Shiro chan isn't a pervert like you Ichigo!"

"I told you chibi! I'm not a pervert!"

"Whatever, night" and with that Rukia ended their conversation and already dressed in her pajamas, she closed her closet door and tried to calm the rabbit down.

"It's okay Shiro chan, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken you with me, I should have washed you separately" Rukia apologized with a regretful face.

She continued to pet him until she fell asleep,

'I...don't know if I can ever see Rukia the same way ever again!' Hitsugaya knew he would always blush if he ever saw a bath tub again.


	9. Chapter 9

YAY!! I'm almost next 100!!

Please review and I'll love ya!!

hahahhah

and keep in mind I don't own Bleach...unfortunately

* * *

"Do we still not know where he is?!" Matsumoto asked impatiently

"Yes, its been three days now and I already sent two search parties to look for him, where ever he may be but we have yet to find him" Yamamoto grunted

"If he isn't in the world you sent him too, and he's not in Soul Society, could he possibly be in Hueco Mundo or earth?" Ukitake asked

"...That could be possible" the head captain said after some pondering

The old man turned towards his right and stared at the second captain

"Soi Fong taichou could you send a message to the parties telling them one group is to head towards Hueco Mundo while the other heads towards earth" he commanded

"Of course sou taichou" she nodded and shunpoed towards her division,

"Don't worry Matsumoto, Hitsugaya taichou will come back to us, I promise" Ukitake smiled kindly,

"Yes, yes your right, my captain will return...he has too" Matsumoto smiled hoping, praying.

* * *

"Shhh Shiro chan!" Rukia put a finger over her mouth to silence him,

"I'm going to look for clues about where Hitsugaya taichou could be, don't tell Ichigo k?" she winked at him, dressed in her hakama in shinigami form she shunpoed out of the window, gone like the wind before the teenager woke.

'Rukia...'

"Wwwaaaahh!" Ichigo yawned groggily as he tried to clean out his amber eyes of sleep dust. His head unconsciously turned to the left to see Rukia's closet door open, but no Rukia inside

"Rukia?" Ichigo wondered, he looked at his clock and saw it was one in the afternoon

'She should still be asleep, its Saturday' he pondered when he remembered the rabbit, that would always be glaring at him. He looked around and saw the creature was no where to be found.

"Shit! Rukia's going to kill me."

* * *

Rukia had been searching for clues for five hours straight but no matter how exhausted she was, she couldn't give up. She wouldn't give up, not on Hitsugaya taichou.

'Damn it! I have to keep looking!' Rukia mentally pushed herself to continue when her phone ran.

"Renji? how is it in Soul Society? What?!" Rukia stopped in her tracks

"Sou taichou sent two search parties?! to Hueco Mundo and earth?! I've been searching for any clues that could lead me to him for five hours now, but I haven't found anything yet" Rukia sighed

"I know I should leave it to the search parties but I need to do this Renji...thank you" Rukia smiled, if anyone knew her in the world, it had to be her best friend, it had to be Renji. She hung up her white phone when she sensed a slight movement behind her.

"Who are you?! show your self!" she demanded, Shirayuki fully drawn out and aimed at her shadowed opponent. When a very familiar figure came into view.

"Shiro chan?!" Rukia yelled in pure shock

'How did he keep up with me?! how could I not have noticed him?!' Rukia scolded herself for being so slow. With Shirayuki put back into her scabbard, she made her way to pick up the rabbit

"Shiro chan I told you to say home! how can you see me?" millions of questions ran through her head but they were interrupted by very strong reiatsu coming from the river.

"Hollows!? damn it! Shiro chan, go home!" Rukia dropped the white rabbit and pointed towards home, with a stern face

"Go home Shiro chan!" but no matter how much she looked angry and scolded him, Shiro never left. He would stay with her, Hitsugaya would fight with her.

"Please Shiro chan! I have to go somewhere and I don't want you to get hurt!" the raven haired shinigami pleaded but it ran cold to her rabbits ears.

"Shiro chan!" he ran towards the river, passing Rukia's flabbergasted body

"No! Shiro chan!" she ran after him.

* * *

"Wha...what is this?!" Rukia breathed out as she arrived at the river only to be greeted by more than a dozen hollows, just grouped together, Shiro stood beside her, ready to fight.

"I can't believe this! I have to call for back up!" flipping her phone out Rukia called back up,

"Yes! Kuchiki Rukia calling for back up at Karukara town's river bend, over a dozen hollows are here gathered together...yes I understand" she put her phone away and purple eyes looked towards the hollows in determination then turned towards her right at her pet.

"Shiro chan, I know you can understand me, so keep close to me at all times!" Rukia looked up and shunpoed towards the enemies with a white blur following close to her.

* * *

Hitsugaya wasn't going to stay on the side lines anymore! he was going to fight. He made the resolve to be with Rukia no matter what, and he was going to fulfill that. As he ran beside the female shinigami he felt Hyourinmaru awaken within him, he felt the familiar adrenaline rush threw his veins, he felt like his old self again.

"Mai Sode No Shirayuki: Some no mai Tsukishiro!" Rukia's voice sounded like pure ice through a winter storm as a clear glass circle of snow surrounded five hollows at a time, and disappeared in an instant.

Hitsugaya watched in an absolute trance as Rukia's ice attacks were something he had never seen before. They were like splitting images of her, breathtaking yet powerful. However as he watched her he felt an overpowering emotion flow throughout his body, he knew he wasn't going to let her fight this alone. It wasn't that he felt she couldn't fight alone, but the need deep within him to protect her, from everything that threaten to hurt her, grew stronger. He was going to stay beside her.

He might have been small but he still knew how to fight. Hitsugaya ran towards a hollow and bit into its chest ripping away at it's body. It roared in a painful growl and tried to smash the captain but in a flash, Hitsugaya disappeared and appeared on its head aiming his paws at a crack the hollow already had. With Hyourinmaru inside him he struck the mask with all his strength and the hollow evaporated into thin air. He landed on the ground with a thump and smiled against himself, after all this was the first hollow he defeated in his current body. However his happiness was short lived for he heard Rukia scream.

'Rukia?!' his head turned in time to see Rukia's petite body being thrown through the air as if she were a rag doll. Blood followed her movements in a red cascade.

'No!' he ran as fast as his rabbit legs could take him, heading towards the raven haired girl.

'Rukia! wake up! please Rukia! open your eyes!' he frantically thought as he saw Rukia's eyes closed, her brows knotted. Blood flowing from the right side of her lip, she sported a nasty cut on the left side of her head.

'Damn it! if I was in my shinigami form I could save her! Rukia please wake up! Rukia!'

"Hit...Hitsugaya taichou" the bloody girl breathed out as she forced her eyes open, purple eyes fell on mint.

'Thank the Gods!'

"Shiro chan...run! save yourself please...leave me" she pleaded with tears threatening to fall

He shook his head his ears wobbling with him.

'NO! I'm not leaving you! I promise I'll protect you Rukia! I swear it!' he tried to tell her through his eyes. As if getting his thought Rukia smiled against herself,

"Thank you Shiro chan but you need to live, please go! I don't want you to get hurt! hurry! run...for me" as she gave her last plea, Rukia's soft purple eyes closed to darkness.

* * *

'RUKIA!' Hitsugaya screamed

'NO! Rukia! please wake up please!' he pleaded tears filled the rim of his mint colored eyes. A single tear fell from his furry face and fell onto the petite shinigami's right cheek.

'I promised you Rukia! I promised myself I would protect you! and I will! I'll kill all of these things and heal you myself!' a blinding flash of white green light surrounded the white rabbit and forced some of the closer hollows to cower in pain, for the shear power of the light burned them. Rukia laid within the circle, right beside the man who swore to protect her. When the light faded, a little rabbit was no longer standing in the middle, but a shinigami with stark white hair on his head, a long sword in hand, and hate filled mint colored eyes.

Hitsugaya Toushiro was back. And he was in the mood to kill.


	10. Chapter 10

Whoa! this was a long ride yeah?

Thank you all for keeping watch over me!

Please continue too!!

This won't be my last story!

I promise!

hehehe

P.S. if this sounds a bit corny? I'm sorry! I really think this was a sweet chapter!

* * *

The potion finally dwindled away, its effects gone without a trace, three days was the max it seemed and now Hitsugaya Toushiro stood ready to fight. The captain looked down to his left to stare at the unconscious shinigami beside him.

"Rukia, hold on I'll be right there, after I kill these bastards!" Hitsugaya screamed in anger. These hollows hurt a special person to him, a person he cared deeply for, and they weren't going to leave without payment.

With sword in hand the tenth captain raised Hyourinmaru over his head and unleashed all hell on the hollows. One after another each monster fell but two more kept replacing them. This was a fight of patience however time wasn't on his side.

'Damn it! if I don't hurry, Rukia...' he didn't want to finish the thought of possibility, it was too much for him to think of. His mint eyes cast a pained look towards the raven haired shinigami and he knew he needed to hurry.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!" blasts of ice cold wind surrounded him and his enemies freezing the very water in the river, as well as some weaker of the hollows. Three cool blue flowers appeared behind the captain as teal green ice crawled over his back and body, giving him wings.

'Now you all die!!' with a single wave of Hyourinmaru all the hollows froze in mid- attack and disappeared into thin air. They were gone and wouldn't be returning any time soon. Hitsugaya sheathed Hyourinmaru and ran towards Rukia.

"Rukia! hold on I'll heal you now!" light green light emitted from the captain's hands, as they hovered over the broken girl. Bleeding cuts ceased, broken bones healed, torn wounds closed, his healing Kido wasn't the best but that didn't matter to him. He had to save her, no matter what.

"Please wake up, Rukia" his cracking voice pleaded, it killed him inside to not being able to save her, he was right there beside her and he did nothing!

'Please Rukia, if you die...I" against his control tears forced themselves to show. A single tear swiftly ran down his face and landed on the raven haired girl's necklace, she wore under her hakama. Softly the red jewel that hung next to the white cross began to glow a velvet red, it caught Hitsugaya's eyes as the light began to glow brighter as if giving its strength to the wounded girl.

'What?...it...it must have been the light' suddenly he felt a movement under him. Mint eyes turned from the necklace up towards Rukia's face and purple eyes began to open.

"Hit...sugaya taichou...?" the petite girl breathed out, her eyes weren't working right so all she saw was a blur of tanned skin and white hair.

'Could it really be...?' she thought in silent prayer, hoping it was the man she wanted to see the most.

"Its me Rukia, I'm here" and a genuine smile made its way across the purple eyed girl's face,

"Taichou!...I missed you" she admitted with a blush

"I'm sorry Rukia, rest now I'll take care of you"

"...Shiro chan" green eyes widened at her little whisper

"Please...make sure my bunny is okay"

"...I will, now rest Rukia"

"Hai...taichou" and slowly purple eyes closed in slumber, as Hitsugaya's light Kido healed the girl, until she was good enough to move.

'Rukia' he thought with a soft smile, something he rarely did. The small captain gently lifted the petite girl off the ground bridal style and looked at her face with a small blush,

'Rukia thank you...you survived' he was about to open a door to Soul Society when all the adrenaline of the fight disappeared, when all the emotions he felt towards the girl disappeared, he realized he was naked.

'Shit!'

* * *

"Is it true?! is he really here?!' Matsumoto yelled with wide hopeful eyes,

"Yes! he's at the fourth division infirmary" Kira said with a shy smile

"INFIRMARY?! why?! is he okay?!"

"Matsumoto san calm down! he's okay he found Kuchiki Rukia wounded and helped her to the infirmary"

"Kuchiki? why?"

"I don't know, you'll have to find that out"

"Alright! thanks Kira!" and the strawberry blonde shunpoed towards her, long need of a "hug" captain.

"TAICHOU!" a high pitched voice sounded threw out the hospital,

'Damn it! I forgot about Matsumoto" he said as he turned his head to the left as the door opened to a very tired out lieutenant.

"Taichou! Taichou! it...it really is you...right?" tears threaten to fall down the bosomy woman's face, and Hitsugaya found he couldn't stay angry at her, for being so loud in an infirmary.

"Yes it is me Matsumoto, I'm sorry for worr..."

"Taichou!" he never got to finish his sentence for in a moment his lieutenant as holding him close, crying her gray eyes out.

"Taichou! thank the Gods...your... back" she hiccupped with pure happiness

'He's back! he's really back!'

"I'm sorry Matsumoto, but thank you for believing in me" he said with pride, he always knew the strawberry blonde was faithful, but he never thought she would be so faithful, as to believe he was alive after three days of not knowing anything.

"No taichou! thank you! you came back! you're alive!" she smiled as she let the small captain go, only to look at the girl beside him

"What happened to Kuchiki?"

"She was attacked by over a dozen hollows, I healed her but my skills aren't the best in that area"

"Will she be okay?"

"Uohana taichou said she will be fine, she just needs sleep"

"That's good that you were there to find her, taichou"

"...Yeah" Hitsugaya looked down at the sleeping girl on his right,

'But that doesn't mean anything if I couldn't protect her in the first place'

"Taichou?"

"Hmm? what?"

"Are you okay? you just started to stare at her"

"I'm fine Matsumoto, did you do any paper work while I was away?"

"...Hahahhah..."

"Matsumoto"

"...No" she began to sweat, he was indeed her captain

"Then go do some, before I get there"

"But taichou...I was too busy worrying about you to do any work! you really can't blame me!"

"Matsumoto" he turned his green eyes on her, and smiled cruelly causing the blonde to fear for her life,

'Tai...taichou ne...NEVER smiles!' and the blonde fled towards her division seat ready to do no matter how much work, so long as she never saw THAT smile again.

* * *

"That took care of her, now I don't have to do that workload" he sighed and returned to his seat beside Rukia.

"Rukia...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" Hitsugaya put right hand on the girls left hand and squeezed it, he looked up at her pale slumbering face

'Wake up please, you don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this' he wanted to see her face alive with color, with a small smile beaming through that single bang that fell across her face, he wanted to see her blush again.

'You made me like this Rukia, now you have to be here with me to go through this' she was the one who made him care, she made him feel alive. Before this incident, before the war even before he entered the academy, Hitsugaya was a boy who never cared for anything.

His childhood friend never made him care, neither did his grandmother, nor even his lieutenant, no one could ever make the tenth division feel the way he did now. So why could Rukia do it? what did she do that made him feel the way he does now? simple. He smiled and answered his own question

'You showed me love that I could never receive from anyone else. Didn't you Rukia?' with a deep blush across his face Hitsugaya got up from his seat and leaned over the sleeping girl until he could feel her soft breath on his lips.

"Rukia...I love you" and as soft as freshly fallen snow, the tenth division captain laid his lips on Rukia's, pouring out his whole heart and soul.

When the lips under him moved slightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Man! I love this story!

I don't want it to end!

hahahhah

But I'm glad you liked it so far!

Thank you all so much!

Please continue to watch over me!

And yes...I don't own Bleach

* * *

Mint green eyes widened in pure shock as gentle purple eyes looked up at him.

"RUKIA!!" the young captain yelled in a very uncharacteristic high pitched voice.

"Wha...what are you doing waking up without any clues as to you doing so?!"

"Tai...chou?"

"I...I..." a deep blush covered the boy's face as he stood up and straighten his clothes,

"Are you feeling well?"

"...I am, thank you Hitsugaya taichou if it weren't for you...thank you"

'It looks like she doesn't realize I was just kissing her' he thought with a blush and turned his eyes away

"Stop thanking me Rukia"

"Hai...taichou"

"What?"

"When did you start calling me by my first name?" Hitsugaya's blood froze

'Shit! should I tell her now?'

"Taichou?"

"...Do you have a problem with me calling you by your first name?"

"N..no! in fact I'm glad but it just confuses me a bit " Rukia admitted with a blush, she looked anywhere else than the very captain she so longed for. She didn't see Hitsugaya's lip curl up in a slight smile

'She's blushing again, I'm glad'

"When you get better enough I'll tell you everything Rukia, I promise but until then rest and get better" he commanded the girl

'He seems different than before, what happened to change him?' Rukia couldn't help wonder, when his voice broke her train of thought

"Rukia!"

"Hai!" she looked up at him

"Did you hear me?" his voice harsh but his face showed otherwise.

"I did sir, I heard you"

"Good now, rest!"

"Yes thank you again taichou"

"I said stop thanking me Rukia"

"I'm sorry" the raven haired shinigami blushed and looked away

'She's too cute' the captain slightly blushed, even though he admitted he loved her he still felt a bit bashful at admitting such a thing. Even if it were true,

"Right I'll leave you now, take care"

"I will Hitsugaya taichou" Rukia gave the young captain a slight smile, the smile he grew to love.

* * *

"Will you explain to me as to why you were missing for three days straight, Hitsugaya taichou?" the first division captain asked in a strong voice

"It's hard to explain Sou taichou, I don't even know how exactly it happened"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I honestly don't know what you believe, but I tell you the truth" Hitsugaya looked up into the head captain's brown eyes,

"I don't know how this incident came into play but the mission you assigned me failed"

"So you don't have the vial I asked for?" anger was easily detected in his voice

"No sir, all of it is gone"

"...I see, you may leave now" green eyes widened once again in shock, he was expecting some sort of punishment, some sort of reaction but he got nothing.

'Wha...I thought he was going to kill me!?'

"I SAID LEAVE HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!" Yamamoto's voice boomed through out his whole division,

"Sir!" the small captain bowed and shunpoed out at the speed of light.

'Damn it! now what am I going to do?!' the head commander thought and grimaced.

'That was odd, but thankfully he didn't kill me like I thought he would' Hitsugaya sighed in relive, after his meeting with the Sou taichou he decided to walk around his division like he would before, he hadn't seen the place for three days but some how it felt like it was a century. When an unseated shinigami from his division greeted him,

"Oh! Hitsugaya taichou! your back! thank goodness!"

"Yes, was everything alright?"

"Well, if you mean the squad then yes, but the paper work..." Hitsugaya immediately grimaced with a deep frown

"I see you're dismissed" he commanded and the shinigami disappeared, when a room came into the young captains view, he automatically blushed averted his head the other way and shunpoed far from the bathroom.

* * *

"Rukia! thank the Gods! your back!" Renji yelled with a huge smile across his face, he and his captain stood on ether side the Rukia's hospital bed.

"I'm fine Renji, thanks for worrying about me!" she smiled and turned her head to the right towards her brother

"Nii-sama I'm sorry for worrying you, please forgive me" Rukia apologized with a heavy voice,

"As long as you heal, you need not apologize" Byakuya's strong voice sounded. Shocking Rukia she looked up towards her brother's face,

'Is he really forgiving me? after I was defeated so honorlessly?'

"Tha...thank you nii-sama, I will get better in no time, I promise" Rukia looked at her brother with blissful determination in her eyes,

"Good, now rest" he commanded his sister

"Yes, nii-sama"

"Awww are we leaving already?!" Renji sounded

"Renji I never knew you were a baby" Rukia teased her friend,

"Shut up! we just got here and now we're already leaving!" Renji went on and on and on until he saw a glimpse of pink from the corner of his eye, and gulped

"I said we were leaving" Byakuya's voice came in a deadly sound and his lieutenant knew, he had to comply.

"Bye Rukia, see you...some other day" the red head laughed nervously silently mouthing,

'Save me!' to his giggling friend as the two men left.

* * *

Rukia was finally alone. She needed time to think of all that has happened, in the last three days. First she finds a white bunny that she claimed as her new pet, only to find out Hitsugaya taichou disappears for three days, and then more than a dozen hollows appear out of nowhere and she loses to them! even after all the training she went through to help during the winter war with Aizen.

"Damn it! why am I so weak? why can't I ever be strong enough to save myself?!" she cursed herself,

'Not only all of that but Hitsugaya taichou has to be the one who saved me! how embarrassing! but how did he find me? where was he all this time?...I want to know so badly!' Rukia clenched her sheets as she tried to hold down her curiosity. When a sudden thought struck her,

"Shiro chan!? where is he?!" panic filled the girl's eyes and her motherly instincts kicked in as she threw the white sheets off and tried to leave the room when her body gave out under her.

'Shit! why am I so weak?!'

Rukia closed her eyes in anticipation for the hard ground but she felt nothing of the sort. In stead she felt a pair of strong arms around her shoulder, and a pair of mint eyes staring down at her, in half annoyance and half worry.

"Hit...Hitsugaya taichou!?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sadly I don't own Bleach...

And sadly this is the last chapter...

I'm sorry!

You won't hold it against me right?

I didn't think so!

P.S. please review! I REALLY WANT 100 COMMENTS!! and please read my next story!

* * *

"I told you to rest Rukia"

"I know taichou, but I just needed to know if my rabbit was okay!" Rukia pleaded, even if it was an embarrassing question to ask, she had to know.

"I told you Rukia, he's fine!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I give you my word, you trust me don't you?" Hitsugaya smirked at the blushing girl in front of him,

"I do trust you taichou! but do you really know if my bunny is okay?" Rukia asked as she made her way towards her bed.

"A little white rabbit with green eyes and a light purple collar right?" Rukia couldn't believe he got the entire description of her rabbit down, he knew Shiro chan was okay!

"Yes! that's him! you saw him?"

"I did, he's fine now rest Rukia" Hitsugaya got up from the wall he stood on and made his way out when Rukia's voice pulled him back before he made it out the door,

"Taichou! please wait!" he turned towards the shinigami

"What is it Rukia?"

"I know you'll most likely say I should rest, but I really need to know, why is it that you call me by my first name? and where you were all this time? and..." "Rukia"

"I know I have no right as to ask this of you!"

"Rukia"

"And I know its selfish of me but!"

"Rukia!" the tenth division captain yelled, trying to get the rambling girls attention, wide purple eyes stared up at him, silenced.

"Rukia, you would have to be the least person on this earth that is selfish" Hitsugaya smiled as he walked towards his seat once more,

"I..."

"Even when you were in the human world you cared for me when you found out I was missing, you even stopped your own mission to look for me"

"How...did you?"

"You also took in a wounded rabbit when he had nowhere to go, didn't you?" now Rukia was shocked, she knew captain's were well informed but to have a captain know everything about her, while she wasn't even HERE scared her deeply.

"I..."

"I think this belongs to you" the white haired boy reached into his hakama and pulled out a light purple collar,

"How did you get that?!" Rukia yelled, her eyes only stared

"It didn't seem proper for a captain to wear a collar, that said I belonged to you" he simply said, gaining the raven haired girls confused and flushed face.

'Looks like I have no choice now, I have to tell her everything'

* * *

'What does he mean?!' Rukia's mind continued to circle around itself,

'How could Hitsugaya taichou have Shiro chan's collar?! did he say he belonged to me?! what happened to him?!' nothing made sense anymore!

"Taichou! please tell me! what's going on!" she needed to know otherwise she was sure her head would split from the confusion of it all.

"I know your rabbit is alright because..."

"Because?"

"I'm Shiro chan..." Rukia could feel her blood stop, her heart froze, and all that made sense in her head turned to ashes.

"D...don't joke with me taichou!" she found herself screaming,

'There's no way! no way Hitsugaya taichou could be HER Shiro chan! there was no way! my Shiro chan is a rabbit, Hitsugaya taichou is human, how can he joke like this?!'

"Rukia listen to me! why would I lie to you? how would if benefit me?" he asked his voice calm but a little hurt.

"...I...I don't know!" Rukia held her head, tears threatening to fall,

'No not now! I can't cry now! not in front of him!' she told herself to hold her tears, no matter how much she wanted to cry. After all the captain she loved for so long was telling her a cruel joke! a joke where he was her beloved rabbit?!

"Rukia I know this is hard on you, this is why I told you to rest, I didn't want to tell you when you were like this" he said in a firm voice, his eyes told otherwise.

"No! tell me everything! please even if I do start crying! no matter how much I tell you to stop please continue!" she wasn't going to stay weak, she would learn to listen to words better left unspoken.

"I refuse" Rukia looked up at the captain's green eyes with tears in her eyes,

"Hitsugaya taichou! please!"

"No! your not well, this information would only worsen your health"

"Taichou! please!" Rukia begged as she clenched her eyes,

"I need to know this! please, for me" she whispered, when she felt a warm hand lay itself on hers, her eyes opened and saw it was Hitsugaya.

His mint eyes were pained but strong as if silently telling her he would wait, no matter how harsh he may have sounded outside, deep down he wanted her to know she didn't need to try and hide her tears from him.

'His eyes are like Shiro chan' she compared, remembering once she had compared her Shiro chan's eyes to this very captain eyes.

"Hitsugaya taichou...please continue" he sighed but nodded and continued to tell his whole story. From the moment he was sent to retrieve the green vial to the time he returned back into his body. Everything was told and nothing was held back.

* * *

Silence engulfed the light room, time seemed to stand still in that white room, as the sun shone through the open window, high in the sky it was hard to believe it was only three in the afternoon.

"Now do you believe me?"

"...I don't know if I can..." Hitsugaya was never a captain who showed his emotions to anyone and the fact that he allowed her to see his pained face, when she said that, should have been proof enough. But no matter how much Rukia wanted to believe him, something in her just repelled it.

"I want to believe you taichou, I really do but..."

"But you can't because it seems to far fetched, is that right?" his voice hurt, he wanted her to believe him, he wanted her to know he wasn't lying.

Rukia shook her head, causing her raven locks to follow.

"I know you aren't the type of captain to lie and especially not about something like this, and everything you said does makes sense" she said softly,

'Shiro chan did remind me of Hitsugaya taichou, and the days he was missing were the same days I had Shiro chan, not only that but Hitsugaya taichou has Shiro chan's collar and memories only Shiro chan would have' Rukia found her face flushed as she remembered when the young captain told her she took him shopping with her once, to buy the very necklace she was wearing. She had fed him with HER chopsticks and ate from them as if it were nothing, and even the first night they shared together.

'How can I look at him now?! I showed him a side of me I never wanted anyone here in Soul Society to see! and now he knows...he's seen everything of me!'

As if knowing from her face Hitsugaya blushed deep red and said as reassuringly as he could,

"I...I won't tell anyone else of what happened that night, if you won't" she looked up at him with wide eyes and a not so convinced face,

"Promise?" she made out, she really didn't want anyone to know what happened between the two that night in the bath tub.

"I promise" he turned to look at her in the eyes, with a strong blush still fresh on his face. The equally flushed shinigami smiled in return and knew he was telling the truth, his never wavering green eyes spoke volumes for him. Rukia then raised her right hand and held onto her necklace as if it gave her silent strength as she took a deep breath and asked

"...So...how do you feel towards me...taichou?" the raven haired girl held her breath, he had told her she told him she had a crush on him and she needed to know what he felt for her.

'This is it! I have to know what he thinks of me! it's now or never!'

Her mind told her to run, her legs begged her to leave, her whole body ached to relieve itself of the stress of not knowing, to block out the pain that was sure to come but Rukia sat still. As her heart rapidly beat in its rib cage, and her breathing hitched, she remained still in her hospital bed and silently awaited his answer, wither it was something she wanted to hear or not.

Hitsugaya remained silent and gently smiled,

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" he swiftly raised his right hand and turned her head to the left to look at him, cupping Rukia's chin gently,

"Hit...Hitsugaya!...taichou?" shock emitted from her words but she remained where she was.

"Truth be told I never had any feelings for you Rukia, before all of this you were just another shinigami to me" he saw her eyes looked shot but continued,

"But you showed me something I could never get from anyone else, you showed me a side of you I never knew existed, and I fell in love with that" he admitted as his face felt hotter than the sun. He knew his face and ears were deep red with the strongest blush he ever had before.

"Wha..." he slowly moved his face towards the equally blushed girl until he could feel her hot breath on his lips, like before.

"I fell in love with you Rukia, that's how I feel about you" and with the same gentleness he had before, Hitsugaya released Rukia's right hand from where it hung on her necklace and intertwined their fingers as he lifted his right hand from her chin and brought the necklace to his lips and he softly kissed her the white cross from where it hung close to her neck, its scarlet gemstone glowed as if proud to be a symbol of love between the two ice wielders. His smooth lips softly caressing her snow white skin as it lingered over the cross. A small gasp escaped Rukia's lips as her face burned with intensity.

'It's just like with Shiro chan!' Rukia mused as she remembered that day at the shopping district,

"Taichou?!" he opened his mint colored eyes and looked up into Rukia's majestic purple orbs and gave her a look, at first she looked confused but then automatically knew what his stare meant. She smiled and blushed deeper, and said

"...Toushiro" this time he gave her his signature smile but this one was different, She knew this one was for her only. No one else.

"Much better" and he lowered himself over the raven haired girl and as soft as the first snow of December, he kissed her with all his heart. This time however she smiled under him and kissed him back, filled to the brim with pure bliss. Both refused to let go of each other no matter how much time would pass, as they sat together in the hospital bed the afternoon sun shining through the glass window, covering the two lovers in warmth they longed so long for.

* * *

"Taichou are you alright?" the first division lieutenant asked his slumped over captain.

"Does it look like I'm good? Hitsugaya taichou failed to retrieve the vial I asked of him! so now what am I going to do?!" Yamamoto asked irritably

"Do you mean this vial?" the yellow eyed man reached into his well kept hakama and pulled out a green vial, with a curious look on his face. For his captain only looked at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes, looking like a fish out of water.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" the bald old man screamed, his lieutenant only answered in the most simplest way

"Didn't I tell you sir? my family owns the plantation that makes these, why do you think I have such great hair."


End file.
